Will, You Mark My Words
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Will always thought his dad's stories were crazy but when he needed it most could he really bring himself to hope for his dad to be right? Can he believe in a miracle? Can he bring himself to become positive? This story is told from Will's point of view as he tells it to his 6 year old daughter, Nesiah. Based on the musical
1. Impractical practicailty

Disclaimer: I don't own BIG Fish. I do own the original characters

* * *

**Will's point of view**

By nature I am a very practical man. Even as a boy I was practical. I never believed in hocus pocus or fairy tales. I believed in GOD but I did not believe that anything out of the realm of science happens. It just didn't make sense to me. My dad and I were always close but as I grew up I realized that he was a little whimsical. His stories seemed like nonsense. But no matter how much I argued with him he always turned out to be right. One situation in particular stands out in my mind.

It is midnight now and I can't sleep. I get up to get a drink of milk. Sometimes that helps me. After getting the milk I went into Nesiah's room. She, like her mother were sound asleep. Hearing me in her room, my oldest child stirred and woke up.

"Daddy," she said, "Could you tell me a story?"

I sighed. She must have had a bad dream. She only asks for a story this late at night when she has a bad dream.

"Okay," I said, "Which one do you want to hear tonight."

"I want to hear about when I was born," she said.

I nodded and sat down snuggling down with her.

I had to pause for a second. I didn't want to tell her any parts of the story that would frighten her. Her birth and the first year of her life was very tramutic and scary.

"Daddy," Nesiah said, "I'm waiting."

She tapped her foot impatiently. I couldn't help but laugh because that reminded me of Josephine. She did that all the time. So did my father.

"Okay," I said, "Let me see... where to began."

Then I started my story.


	2. The Birth of Nesiah

Whenever Edward Bloom wanted to get his point across to his son Will, he would always use the phrase, "Will, you mark my words" On the morning Josephine went into labor, Edward pulled Will aside.

"Dad," Will said, "Not now. This is not supposed to happen yet. Josephine is only in her 5th month. He's not ready to be born."

"Will," Edward said firmly, "You mark my words. This baby is going to be a girl and she will be just fine. The witch showed me."

"That is redicoulous dad. The witch showed you that my child... who incidentally is being born way too soon is going to be alright? Oh and that it's a girl... dad we saw **his **parts on the sonogram.

"You saw the umbilical cord son," Edward said, "As I told you I'm going to recover-"

"You still have cancer," Will pointed out.

"But I'm getting better," Edward replied.

Will sighed.

"Will, $500.00 says I'm right."

Will laughed without humor.

"That should be the easiest $500 I'll ever make," he said.

He could hear Josephine screaming from her hospital room but he wasn't allowed into the room. It was killing him. He should be with his wife.

"You also cannot be negative," Edward said, "Never act in a way that's hurtful. Believe me. Once that particular horse leaves the stable it doesn't go back in easily."

"Dad," Will said, "Do we really need to discuss this when my world is being turned upside-down. My child may not live."

"See there you go again Will being negative. It's just as bad as hitting."

That was a discussion Will certainly was NOT in the mood to have."

"Sometimes," Will said, "You have to chose the lesser of two evils."

"You're going to name her Nesiah," Edward said ignoring Will's comment.

"What am I going to name her?"

"Nesiah. It means miracle of GOD."

"Yeah I know what it means dad," Will said, "But Nesiah? We want the baby to have a normal name. If it is a girl... maybe we'll call her Angela or Jane or Sarah or Becky or Helen or Eva. We haven't even decided on a name yet."

"Will you mark my words. You are going to name her Nesiah."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Did the witch show you that too?"

"She sure did," Edward said.

The doctor came out.

"Mr. Bloom," he said, "It's a girl."  
Will's jaw just about hit the floor.

"How is she," he asked.

"We're running tests now," the doctor said, "But she's very small and very fragile."

"What are her chances," he demanded.

"We'll know more after the tests come back," the doctor replied.

"I want to see her," Will said, "I want to hold her."

"After the tests," the doctor said.

"Well can I see Josephine," Will asked.

"She's in recovery," the doctor said, "Come along"


	3. Goodnight I Can't Sleep Tight

**Will's point of view**

"I was little when I was born," Nesiah asked.

"You were **very **little. You could fit in my finger."

Nesiah laughed.

"Daddy," she said laughing.

"You were supposed to be a boy," I continued.

"Were you disappointed that I was a girl," she asked me.

"No," I assured her, "the instant I saw you I fell in love for the second time."

"The first time was with mommy," Nesiah said mater of factly.

"Yes. It was your grandfather that old me that you were going to be a girl and I argued with him the whole time. But he was right."

"How did you decide to call me Nesiah,"

"I'll tell you more of the story tomorrow," I said, "Now go back to sleep."

"Daddy can we have a fun-day Sunday tomorrow," she asked.

"I'll check with mommy," I said kissing her goodnight.

If I had to say who my best friends a in order of the amount of time I knew them it would be

- My mother

- My father

- Josephine

- Nesiah

That doesn't mean that I don't set rules for my daughter any more then it meant my parents never set rules for me. It doesn't mean that I don't get stern when I have to. I never yell. I never hurt her. I can't bring myself to be hard on her but she **is **taught right from wrong. Josephine and I started Funday Sunday for example when Nesiah used to have a hard time getting up for church. Once a month we do something like an amusement park instead of going to church. We don't tell her which day it is. That plus telling Nesiah she's the best of the best worked wonders.

Josephine was asleep snoring gently. She's been sleeping a lot better then I have. It may be that I'm more of a worrier then she is. She normally lets things go. As for me, I can't let an issue go until it's resolved. I push to be in control. So far, it hasn't happened. It probably **won't **happen but one can still hope. My life is quite stressful work wise so I suppose I might not be able to handle being in control as well as I think... as well as I hope. Nesiah is sound asleep and I'm alone with my thoughts. I sigh and turn on the TV. Somehow that seems to help me sleep too.


	4. prostatic womb

Josephine looked like she had been through world war three. It was such a hard labor and the baby was so tiny and fragile. Will could see the tears pooling in Josephine's eyes.

"Honey," he said taking one of her hands in both of his, "You did great."

"No I didn't," Josephine said in tears, "I couldn't even keep her inside of me."

"She was ready to come out," he said gently.

Will wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Do you... Will you're the realistic one... do you think she has a chance."

Instead of directly answering Will turned to the topic of names.

"What do you think of the name Rose," he asked.

"It's pretty," she said, "How about Ava?"

"That name reminds me of Evita and I hear the real Evita was a jerk and a half," he said, "How about Vanessa?"

"Nah," she said, "That's a filler name. I want one for the baby that's special."

Will sighed.

"We could always name her after my mother," he said, "She's special."

"It's a thought," Josephine said.

"What about Nesiah," Will asked.

He was sure Josephine would think it was ridiculous.

"That's really pretty," she said, "What does it mean?"

"I don't know," Will admitted, "My dad liked the name."

"I like it too," Josephine said, "Nesiah and Rose for a middle name."

Will smiled weakly. He was still reeling from the events of today. He was trying to understand how the sonogram could have possibly been wrong. How could his baby be born so soon. She was supposed to still be in the womb. She wasn't supposed to be born until December and it was May now.

Will believed one thing followed another. If the sonogram showed a penis the baby was supposed to be a boy. He was going to believe science, not some witch that his dad made up in his mind. He was going to believe the test results and yet the results were wrong. The doctor came in.

"Your child is very underweight," he began, "and her stomach, kidneys and liver is functioning at a low level. Her heart is about 30 percent. She cannot breathe on her own. We have to put her on a ventilator. Her brain is underdeveloped as well. We put her in a prostatic womb and we're going to hope for the best. I'm sorry. I wish I had better news."

Will got VERY upset.

"Why are you talking about her like she's just a thing," he asked, "You might show a little compassion."

"For what," the doctor asked, "I believe despite the problems your daughter is going to be just fine."

He smiled gently.

"She's a Bloom after all."

"Can we see her," Will asked.

"Come," the doctor said, "We need to garb you up and then you can see her."

"I can't... we can't hold her though... can we," Josephine asked.

"Like I said she's in a prostatic womb."

"What is that," Will asked.

"It's basically a man made womb," the doctor explained, "We are treating her with tubes and ventilates and all of that and we check on her several times a day but we are putting her in this place to give her a chance for her organs to develop better."

"How do you change her and feed her and-"

"Through the hatch and the tubes," the doctor explained, "You can talk to her. She can hear you."


	5. So Blessed So Confused

Will's Point Of View

Finally I fell asleep. I thought I would never be able to sleep and I fell asleep and slept for nine hours straight. Josephine took Nesiah to the park. She was so helpful. I really appreciate everything that she does for me. I love her so much. I love Nesiah and even though I'm stressed I can't help but realize that I'm blessed. I had the chance to take a long hot shower.

I stood back and let the hot water run on my aching legs and back. I had not been feeling so good since I fell down at the job lately but the doctor said I would be fine. That was a relief. I didn't think there was anything wrong but it's good to hear a professional say it. Of course my dad told me the same thing but again, even though science has failed a few times it was more sound then voodoo.

I stood back and let the hot water run on my aching legs and back. I had not been feeling so good since I fell down at the job lately but the doctor said I would be fine. That was a relief. I didn't think there was anything wrong but it's good to hear a professional say it. Of course my dad told me the same thing but again, even though science has failed a few times it was more sound then voodoo.


	6. Parenting Is A Verb

When Will actually saw his child for the first time it sunk in. He was a father. There was a person in this world that was depending on him and Josephine to keep her alive, safe and protected. She was so tiny. She was so frail. He told himself he wasn't going to get attached to Nesiah but that was a joke. He may lose her... but he would love her to the end.

He and Josephine spent every minute they were allowed to with their little girl. They looked into her eyes. They read to her. They sang to her. She wouldn't be allowed out of the prostatic womb for another three months but she was well cared for and well loved.

The doctor was pleased with Nesiah's progress. She was gaining more weight and her organs started to develop. Enclosed in the prostatic womb she was safe from germs and any other threat. She would have to be at least 5 and a half pounds before she was able to come home- her organs fully developed.

Sandra came up to Will one day after visiting hours.

"Are you alright honey," she asked him.

"I'm scared," he said, "I don't know how to be a parent."

"Do you remember that story you reported on," Sandra asked Will.

"I'm a reporter mom," Will said laughing, "Can you narrow that down just a little bit."

"The one about the shock bracelets," Sandra said.

"Ah," Will replied, "actually I **do **remember that."

"Did you know I was required to wear one once," Sandra asked.

Will stared at his mother in amazement. He always imagined her to be perfect. She was always the glue that held the family together.

"What did you do," he asked laughing.

"I was involved in a protest. Everyone involved had to wear that thing for a year. Your father couldn't stand that thing on me."

"It must have been hard for him," Will said, "It would be hard for me if Josephine had to got through that."

"Ah," Sandra said, "But your father didn't just get upset about it."

Will sat up straighter. He looked at his mom wanting to hear more of the story.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Well it's the first day of the dang thing," Sandra began.

His mother always said darn instead of damn. She also told stories differently then his dad. Will loved both ways his parents told stories.

"So your dad comes in and starts cooking dinner. Mind you, he was a great cook and all but he hardly ever did that. I ask him what he's making and he said he was making my favorite."

"New England Clam Chowder," Edward said walking in, "Your mother **loved **New England clam chowder."

"So you made dinner for her? That was nice of you," Will said smiling.

"So before dinner your dad tells me to put my leg up. I knew that I was safe. Your dad was the most wonderful man in the world. But I was shocked when he did was he did."

"Literally?"

"No not literally Will," Edward said, "**I **was literally shocked when I did what I did, taking it off your mother and putting it on myself."

"You did WHAT," Will exclaimed, "Didn't it hurt?"

"It was a damn shock bracelet," Edward said, "Of course it freaken hurt. But I would have done it any time... in a heartbeat and I would have done it for you in a heartbeat as well."

"Will the point is," Sandra said, "Parenting isn't a test. When it comes down to it you know what to do. You **act. **You don't **react **ever."

Will felt better after talking to his parents.


	7. A new addition

Will's point of view

I'm a twin. I have a twin sister name Colton. No, she didn't die. When we were born my parents were not in good financial shape. There was no way that they could have afforded both Colton and I. They tried to figure out some way to make it work but then Colton got sick. She would need more care and attention then my parents could afford her. They could barely cover her medical bills. We were three at the time and very close. Luckily my aunt Sally and Uncle Marc came up with the solution. They offered to raise Colton as their own and they would provide for her medical expenses. It broke mom and dad's heart to let her go but aunt Sally and Uncle Marc refused to just pay without Colton and their choice was give their child up or lose her forever. It was a no brainer. I think that's when I became bitter. I felt like I had just lost my sister. I never forgave aunt Sally and Uncle Marc.

Josephine came into the house and kissed me.

"Will," she said, "How would you feel about having another baby?"

"Honey," I said, "You know I'm not the type to veto any idea you might have but I think we need to talk this over. Remember what happened when we had Nesiah and she still needs a lot of care and attention."

"I know," Josephine said, "But... I... well... look promise you won't get mad?"

"I can't promise that," I told her, "I don't know what you're going to say."

"Will I'm 6 weeks pregnant."

My jaw dropped. I was about to become a father again for the second time. You never get used to it.

"Oh," I said, "Wow"

"Your enthusiasm is underwhelming," Josephine replied quoting Doctor Phil.

I knew it was best **not **to argue with a pregnant woman.

"I am excited," I said, "Just caught off guard."

"Do you think we should have the baby," Josephine asked, "Or... maybe we should give it up for adoption."

"NO," I said firmly, "We are not giving our child up. I won't do that. Not to myself... not to Nesiah and not to the baby... you know what happened with Colton."

Josephine smiled and kissed me again.

"Thank you," she said.

"Hey," I suggested, "How about Kennedy."

"Kennedy?"

"For the baby," I said, "It's a great name and it goes well for both a girl and a boy."


	8. Parenting Advice

"Let me give you some advice on parenting," Edward said to Will a few days later.

"Sure," Will said, "any advice you have I'm listening."

"First point," Edward said, "There is one parenting method you should NOT ever employ."

"What's that," Will asked.

"Punishment," Edward replied.

"I'm sorry dad but can you run that one by me again," Will said.

"Punishment does not work."

"It teaches children right from wrong," Will said, "All of the parenting books I read says that some form of punishment is needed in order to teach kids right from wrong."

Edward laughed.

"Do you think I learned to give my daughter to her aunt and uncle from a parenting book? Do you think I learned to raise you through a parenting book. Will you can not learn to parent from a parenting book. I didn't need a book to tell me to do what I did for your mother."

"Okay the first two examples I can understand but you're not mom's parent," Will said.

"No but family is not something you can learn from a book," Edward said.

"Well what else can I do when I need to deal with a situation. I like things to be resolved quickly."

Now it was Edward's turn to roll his eyes.

"Will, it's not about what you like," he said, "You have a child now. You're a parent. You have responsibilities. Will you mark my words this child is special."

"Thank you dad," Will said sarcastically, "If you hadn't told me that I wouldn't have known."

"You need to be fun. You need to be creative. You need to be positive-"

"Dad," Will said, "Nesiah may not even **live. **She is in a fake womb fighting for her life. Why are we talking about something that is so far in the future it may not even happen!"

"She's going to live," Edward replied, "and she's going to thrive."


	9. Six times the love

Will's point of view

When Nesiah was born we nearly lost her. Her first year was spent in and out of hospitals fighting infections and colic. Sleep training was a joke. She wouldn't just cry. She would scream. Colic caused her intense pain in her stomach that would radiate through her entire body. Often there was nothing we could do to console her except for holding her and rocking her and rubbing her tummy. Eventually she would fall asleep on her own. Sometimes it would take all night though.

It was nearly impossible to get her on a schedule. She wanted to eat when **she **wanted to eat... not when it was easy to feed her. We put her down for a nap she would wake up or not sleep at all. I **love **my daughter dearly but her babyhood wasn't easy. How am I supposed to go through it again? How can I be a good father to two. What if something is wrong with this baby. My phone rings. It's my dad.

"Hey dad," I said sighing.

"Josephine's pregnant again," Dad said.

"How did you know," I asked.

"You know the answer to that," my dad said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. How am I going to parent another baby?"

"Babies," dad said, "There are six in there."

I laughed.

"Did your witch show you that," I asked sarcastically, "There's no way there are six children inside my wife."

"Will, you mark my words," dad said, "There are six in there."

...

Josephine had her eight week checkup today. It went pretty well.

Then the doctor said something that probably shocked me worse then my dad had ever been shocked before.

"It looks like you two are having three sets of identical twins."  
Oh my GOD. My father was right. How can he know this. And **six **more children? That means six times the diapers. It means six times the bottles. It means six times the colic. It means six times the discipline... not punishment as I've learned but definitely discipline.

When I shared my feelings with my father he acknowledged that but he also said it meant six times the hugs. It meant six times the first steps. It meant hearing da da six times. It meant six times the giggles. It meant six times the rocking. It meant six times the fun. It meant I would have seven **amazing **children with seven different personalities.

"Remember one thing Will," my dad said, "when a woman is pregnant there is no you. She has the final say and the first say."

"Also the middle say," I said laughing.

Dad laughed too.

"Will, you're going to be just fine," he said laughing.

"How do you know that," I asked, "You're not the one who's about to be the father of seven."

"I raised twins myself," he pointed out.

"That's **two **dad," I said, "and it was for **three years** not seven children altogether."

"Does Nesiah know," dad asked.

"Not yet," I said, "We're going to wait until Josephine starts showing to tell her."


End file.
